prom
by McMuffin
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun night for everyone, until that one pair of panties gets lost and it turns fun for just two people. Prom, my version. ADDEK. SMUT WARNING. Oneshot.


**A/N: Don't all Addek fans wish prom had ended differently? Well I finaalllllyyyy wrote my version. :)  
Might I just add: YAY! There is FINALLY a "character" section like a lot of other shows have! So happy! :D**

She walked through the hallway towards a spare exam room at the other end. She opened the door and gasped when she saw them, backing out immediately.

"Oh my god!" She closed the door with a hand in front of her face and rushed away shocked.

.xXx.

_1 Hour Earlier…_

Derek and Addison were dancing together in the lobby, which had been transformed into the dance floor. Both of them were looking genuinely happy. Addison had been a bit worried about tonight if Derek really wanted to go with her or if he was still pining for Meredith. He seemed to be enjoying himself, which was good. When the song ended, Derek glanced up at the clock,

"Um, Addie, I have to check on a post-op patient… I'll be back after okay?" He told her.

"Okay…" She nodded reluctantly, he squeezed her hand softly before walking away.

On the other side of the dance floor, Meredith watched Derek walk off from over Finn's shoulder.

"Um Finn… I uh, have a patient I need to check on…" She mumbled seemingly randomly.

"Oh, okay?" He seemed surprised.

"I'll be back ASAP." She lied and left him.

.xXx.

Meredith waited by an empty exam room whilst Derek checked up on his patient down the hall- she didn't have a patient to check up on, but he did. Whilst she waited she went inside the room and shut all the blinds, just for future needs… When he left about ten minutes later she called to him softly.

"Derek,"

He turned to look at her confused and walked after her into the empty exam room.

.xXx.

"Hey Addison." Finn said walking towards her near the drinks table.

"Hey Finn, I haven't seen you since… Doc…" She trailed off.

"Yeah… How are you?" He smiled at her.

"I'm good thanks, how are you"?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" He surveyed the table of drinks and reached to pour himself a glass of wine.

"That merlot is nice, I was drinking it before." Addison pointed out.

"Oh good." He grinned, "So how's work going? I've only heard of what hospital life's like for an intern… What about an attending?"

"Oh, much different to being an intern, trust me." She laughed, "More paperwork… but better surgeries and plus, the interns are your slaves." She joked.

"I do love a good slave." He laughed.

"What about you? How's the clinic going?" She asked.

"Oh it's good… I had to help out at a farm last week… some of their sheep got attacked by foxes, but not badly enough to get put down… I helped fix them up."

"Ooh, Finn the Sheep Rescuer!" She laughed.

"I prefer: Finn, Hero to the Animals!" He chuckled making her laugh even more.

"Well _Hero_, I have to say, you've scrubbed up nice out of those vet clothes." She joked.

"Thanks…" He said humbly.

"I'm serious! You look good in a suit!"

"Mm… If only my date could see that…" He trailed off.

"Where is Meredith?" She asked, reaching to pour a glass for herself. "I can't see her in here." She glanced around the room.

"She said she had to check on a patient."

Addison's breath caught in her throat, making her gasp.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah… I um, just remembered I have a patient too… See you Finn." She lied and walked off shakily, they couldn't be… Could they?

.xXx.

Derek and Meredith were talking in the exam room.

"Der… What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"I'm saying… I'm saying that I'm that I'm with Addison."

"But I love you Derek! I thought… we had something." She pleaded.

"So did I… I thought I loved you, but I was fooling myself… I'm sorry."

Neither of them noticed the door opening slightly.

"Derek…" Meredith whispered, leaning in close to him, hoping to change his mind. Addison stood unnoticed in the doorway, looking on the verge of tears. Meredith was about to kiss Derek when he pushed her away shaking his head.

"Meredith… I meant what I said, I love my wife."

"Oh…" Meredith said, realising he really did mean it. She turned to leave and only then did they notice Addison. Meredith pushed past her and Addison walked into the room, gently closing the door behind her. Derek studied her expression carefully, he wasn't quite able to read her emotions- it was always hard to tell how she'd react to this type of thing.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked softly.

"Yes, of course I did, I love you Addie."

She exhaled deeply, his brow creased in confusion.

"I walked in here thinking…" She paused, "I… I thought… Finn said Meredith had to check on a patient and you were too…" She sighed, "I thought… you might be…"

"Cheating on you? Addie, I'd never do that! I mean I technically did when we were separated… but I'd never do it now, I promise. I love you too much to hurt you like that, I couldn't." He tried to reassure her, as there were tears in her eyes.

"Right. Which makes me feel like an even bigger bitch because I did that to you even though I love you and you have all these reasons to and you can't…"

"Addie don't say that." Derek stepped closer to her and put his hands on the sides of her arms, "It doesn't matter anymore… It was just as much my fault as it was yours, and I've forgiven you…" he watched her fingers gripping the metal frame of the bed behind her, "Will you forgive me?"

She trailed her eyes across the floor, eyeing off a mask discarded on the floor for a while, before she finally looked up at him, her eyes flickering over his face.

"Yes." She whispered and smiled at him, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. With his other hand he lifted her to be sitting on the bed, she leant in to kiss him passionately, running her fingers through his hair.

His hands travelled to the hem of her dress, it was a green plunging v-neck dress with a flowing hemline just above her knee. It showed just enough skin to make Derek's mind wander, the plunge wasn't too deep so she wasn't looking inappropriate but because he knew what was underneath, it made his mouth water when he looked at her. She ruffled his hair softly as his right hand wandered lightly up her thigh; his other was resting on the small of her back.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" He whispered.

"Mmm not in those exact words… But your mouth dropping wide open was a subtle hint." She grinned at him before he dropped his head to the nape of her shoulder and gently began to suck on her delicate skin. She breathed out slowly as her hands worked at undoing the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged his jacket off and only for a brief second did his right hand leave her thigh before returning to it. His hand continued its ascent towards her panties, her panties that he had not seen yet and was impatient to see.

She finished undoing his shirt and once again he had to remove his hand from her thigh, this time to replace it with his left hand, his right hand in between them to squeeze her right breast through the thin material. He felt her nipples hardening through her dress.

"Derek…" She whispered as he squeezed her breast again whilst he sucked on her collarbone, her hands wrapped around his back and pulled him closer, as she tilted her head so she could kiss him hungrily on the lips.

His fingertips touched the edge of her panties, making his pants feel tight all of a sudden, she noticed this and pressed her chest against his. He swallowed and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she parted her lips. Suddenly their movements became erratic, no longer tender and loving, now hasty and passionate.

Within seconds, their clothing was removed and Derek was grinning slightly,

"Red?" He looked at her panties, his eyes twinkling, "Red under green? Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"They're hot though." He whispered, "Very…" He moaned softly as her fingers curled around his hard manhood.

"Baby I want you nice and hard for me…" She said huskily, both of them loved the sex talk.

"Oh babe I will be very hard for you…" He smirked as he pushed her down on the bed gently whilst her fingers continued to pump up and down his length.

He slowly removed the flimsy red lace, already feeling how wet she was, before replacing it with his erection. He rubbed the tip against her opening before thrusting inside of her and making her moan loudly. He hastened to quieten her next few moans with his mouth as he pounded inside of her.

"Fuck Derek…" She said breathily. She rubbed her clit a few times as he rubbed her breasts and nipples, all the while ramming faster into her.

"Addie…" He whispered, "You're beautiful…"

They were merely millimetres apart and she easily leant up to kiss his lips softly before moaning softly into his mouth as he thrusted into her core. She wrapped her legs around his ass, the spikes of her silver heels digging into his back.

"Der…" She groaned in pleasure as he hit her g-spot. She could only take a few more thrusts before she orgasmed.

Right on cue she bucked her hips into him as the waves of pleasure rippled through her, then a few seconds later he exploded inside of her, filling her up. Both of them stayed in that position for a few seconds before they pulled apart breathlessly, Addison sitting and resting her head on his heaving chest.

"I love you Addison."

"I love you too Derek…" They stayed like that another minute to regain their normal breathing.

She looked up at him wickedly and ran her fingers along his chest, he grinned back knowingly at her and his hands fell to her lower back. He dipped his head to kiss the nape of her neck as her hands were getting lower on his torso just as she door opened behind them. They both turned to see Callie look shocked.

"Oh my god!" they heard her say before leaving quickly. Addison couldn't help but laugh, looking up at Derek who was embarrassed she asked,

"Think she'll tell the whole hospital on us?" She asked.

"God I hope not." Derek said.

"Well I guess that's our cue to get back…"

"Yeah I'd say it is." He said, holding her hands to help her down from the bed, taking the opportunity to flicker his eyes down her naked body.

.xXx.

Ten minutes later they were dancing on the dance floor when Derek had one of his hands creeping down her back. Addison gasped.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I'm not wearing any panties… Fuck! Derek! I lost my panties!" She exclaimed with a whisper, making him chuckle, "This is not funny Derek!"

"It… kind of… it."

"It is not Derek Christopher Shepherd!" She hissed.

"Oh… using full names are we now?" He smirked.

"Yes! I think losing my panties is a good enough reason for full names!"

"Ooh… Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd lost her panties?" He joked.

"Urg!" She huffed and walked away with him quickly following, causing those around them to look on intrigued, a lot of hospital staff were wondering if the Shepherds could make it through the night without arguing, Cristina even had a bet going if they'd have a blow up or not.

"Sorry… want to go back and look for them?" He asked her with a glint in his eye, she rolled hers.

"Yes. But no more sex."

"Fine." He said holding out his arm for her to grasp as they walked back towards the exam room, leaving everyone else confused as to why Addison looked angry for that moment before.

.xXx.

"Der! We were supposed to be looking for my panties… Ohhh…" Addison moaned as his hand snaked up her dress.

"Well I don't see them." He grinned and kissed her.

Outside the _locked _door, a pissed off Meredith walked down the hall with something of Addison's in her purse…

.xXx.

"Now who can tell me…" Bailey walked down the hall towards the nurses station with her interns trailing, she got distracted, "Whose damn panties are on the bulletin board?!" She shouted to her interns and glanced around the nurses' station. Addison glanced up mortified and hid her blushing face behind Derek.

Even though the couple were on the other side of the station to Bailey, she still hid. Derek was frowning and looked around to see Meredith snickering and whispering to her fellow interns who also started to snicker.

"I know one of my interns had something to do with this… It's always one of you." Bailey turned to them, "I also know none of _you _are going back to work until _these _are claimed." She glared at the whole crowd of doctors and nurses.

Derek was still watching Meredith who looked up at him and now realised her act of revenge was stupid and he would now think she was childish. He stared at her blankly and the smirk was wiped from her face.

"How did they get up there?" Addison whispered to Derek.

"Meredith." He said dryly and she nodded, she wasn't blushing anymore but she couldn't bring herself to look at Miranda.

"Will somebody claim them? Or are we gonna stand here all day?" Bailey was getting more irritated, and Addison was getting more fidgety.

"Babe, at least the panties look hot." Derek whispered in her ear, making her smirk a little.

"Yeah… they do…" She said now starting to blush again.

Addison glanced around and saw Callie standing near her, Callie looked at her pointedly and Addison blushed some more. Callie winked at her.

"Oh sorry… Did I leave my underwear lying around again?" She said loudly, pushing her way to the front to claim the skimpy red lace underwear. Bailey glared at her and everybody started to move again.

Down the hall, Callie caught up to Derek and Addison, glancing around she passed Addison the panties.

"You owe me Montgomery."

.xXx.

**So who likes it?**


End file.
